


The Plague

by LunaIssabella



Series: Everybody Knows [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AgeofUltron, Infinite War, M/M, Superfamily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Creyó que hacía lo correcto [...]





	The Plague

**Author's Note:**

> ''El octavo día de navidad, a mi beta le regalé... un Stony/Superfamily con ¿esperanza?''
> 
> Hacer regalos es divertido, hacer regalos con un villancico navideño es... super divertido. A petición de mi bonita beta, 8 fics lindos inspirados en la canción Everybody Knows de Sigrid, de diversas parejas, más otro 4 fics de la bolsa para completar 12 días de navidad
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Advertencia: Mención (Spoiler) de Avengers Age of Ultron, mención (Spoiler) del trailer de Infinite War

**The Plague**

Tony siente su corazón apretarse ante la devastación a su alrededor demasiado similar a aquella visión que tuvo al momento de encontrar el cetro que alguna vez el perteneció a Loki. Se siente paralizado e impotente, el temor de aquella vez multiplicado con la inminente amenaza de Thanos y su ejército pendiendo sobre sus cabezas.

En aquélla ocasión fue una advertencia, sus amigos muertos por su culpa y la mirada de decepción del Capitán antes de morir frente a él.

—Pudiste salvarnos —la voz de Steve se repite en su cabeza mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas incapaz de concentrarse en la batalla que libran sus compañeros, puede escuchar a Bruce gritar su nombre, la magia del doctor Strange haciendo cosquillas sobre sus manos por un posible escudo erigido a su alrededor por el hombre para protegerlo—. Pudiste hacer más.

Pudo hacer más se repite, pudo protegerlos mejor y evitar sus errores. Debió hacerle caso a la visión, pero su orgullo le pudo, se convence de que había alguna forma de evitar todo ese desastre, debió haber alguna forma, pero nunca se detuvo a considerarla. Creyó que hacía lo correcto y ahora…

—¡Tony!

—¡Señor Stark!

Las voces de Steve y Peter le hacen alzar la vista, palidece al ver al muchacho allí en medio del peligro utilizando el traje que creó para él, pero al mismo tiempo el alivio le invade cuando el Capitán lo protege de un pedazo de metal especialmente grande que sale volando hacia el muchacho. Casi en un parpadeo tiene a Peter a su lado sacándolo del campo de batalla para ser atraído de golpe a los brazos del Cap; respira hondo llenando sus pulmones del aroma del hombre que tanto extraño en sus noches de insomnio entre inventos y desvelos.

Por un segundo siente que todo estará bien. Si el cap se queda a su lado y olvidan todo lo que pasó entre ellos, todo estará bien.


End file.
